


So simple

by GBHoltzFan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBHoltzFan/pseuds/GBHoltzFan
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann has mastered the art of seduction, or has she?





	1. At the bar

Holtz walked in, rolling her shoulders, high-fiving a dozen people before reaching the bar. 

Catching the barman's eye, Holtz said : "Greta, my love, long time no see." 

"Good to see you, baby. Look at you, sexy, doing well?" she responded, all smiles, sliding a glass of draft beer to Holtz. 

They barely had a minute to chit-chat before the next order came in. Holtz turned to the crowd, surveying the place. Tonight would be drinking, dancing and fucking, she thought. 

Aside from a beautiful face, her unique clothing style was turning heads. It screamed excentric, self-confidence, fun, gay as fuck. Already, three or four women were checking her out. Setting her glass down, she returned a couple of smiles, started towards the dance floor, extending her hand to a brunette who caught her eye. Offer accepted. 

She lead her to dance floor. For the next few disco tunes, the brunette did her best to keep up to Holtz' unique dancing style. As a slow dance started, Holtz placed her hands on the brunette's hips and started swaying to the music. The brunette laid her arms on Holtz's shoulders, letting her partner guide her. At some point, Holtz's right hand lightly moved towards her back, finding a bare spot, between the brunette's top and her jeans. Her warm hand laid flat, with only the slightest pressure. Holtz tilted her head, smiled and looked invitingly at the brunette who moved closer. Their bodies now touching, Holtz' added a subtle grinding movement to her hips, greeted by another smile. The brunette enjoyed Holtz softly singing in her ear, becoming very aware of their bodies now pressed against each other. 

So was Holtz. As soon as her hand touched the bare patch of skin, a bolt of pleasure went through her body. She was sure her dancing partner felt it too. The brunette's neck smelled faintly of vanilla, urging Holtz to lick and nip. Instead, she settled on singing. Lick and nip would come later, she hoped. At the end of the song, she held the brunette a mite longer, with a seductive look. Offer accepted.

They both walked, hand in hand towards the exit. The brunette stopped by her table to let her friends know she was leaving. Holtz waved to Greta as she asked the brunette : 

"Hon, what's your name?"

"Sophie"

"Friends call me Holtz. Your abode or mine?"


	2. At Sophie's Place

"I live in a building two blocks over." offered Sophie.

The brunette was a little taller than her, 5'4", 5'5" at the most. Her face was pretty and kind. She wore hip hugging jeans, a rather modest knit cropped-top nicely filled, very little make-up, a delicate gold chain, flat shoes. Not a party girl, she concluded. Scrutinizing the brunette's reaction, Holtz asked "Shall we go or would you rather not?" with an engaging smile. She didn't want to rush this girl.

"Come on, let's go" urged Sophie, tugging on Holtz' hand. 

It was a pleasant walk. Holtz learned Sophie was born and raised in Houlton, Maine, a small town near the Canadian border, and was currently doing a master's in adult education, which drew a smile from the engineer. Waiting for the crosswalk light to change, Holtz brought Sophie's hand to her lips, "Tell me more" she said, with a wink. Sophie obliged. She was an open book, trusting. 

Sophie let them in a closet-size apartment: books, a few family pictures, a half-empty coffee cup sitting by a laptop on a table that obviously doubled as a desk, made bed, a place not messy but with a lived-in feel. 

"Coffee, beer?" offered Sophie. Obviously, she didn't quite know how to close. 

"How about a glass of water?" 

Holtz followed her to the sink, took a sip, put the glass down, gently caressed Sophie's jawline, and asked if she could kiss her. Sophie nodded, stepping closer. Holtz tipped Sophie's head delicately, brushed her lips against hers, tasting Sophie's lips with her tongue, before gently sucking the top then the bottom lip between hers, in a suggestive to and fro motion, matching her body's undulating movement, soft groans escaping from both. 

Holtz pulled back and suggested "Shall we move on to a more comfortable place? We can stop anytime you want." 

Their breathing was short, their eyes heavy with desire. Turning off the main light, Sophie lead Holtz to the bed. On the way, Holtz kicked off her boots, slipped her goggles into a pocket before dropping her coat on the floor. 

Sophie sat down on the edge of the bed, intent on removing her shoes. Holtz beat her to it - running her hand from her knees down to her feet, in a fluid motion, to take off Sophie's shoes (and remove her own socks). As they laid down, side by side, Holtz wrapped Sophie in a full body hug, legs and arms intertwined, both enjoying the moment.

Holtz returned to business with a playful nip at Sophie's neck, just below the ear, resulting in a moan, while her hand was finding her way under Sophie's top, tugging at the cropped top, seeking approval to remove it. Straddling Sophie, Holtz helped her out of her shirt, and with a practiced flick, unhooked her front-closing bra. The bra-less engineer undid her coverall straps, shucked her t-shirt. The two women smiled, resumed kissing, their hands roaming.

A while later, she held Sophie tenderly as she came down from her last orgasm, kissed her sweetly and excused herself. She retrieved her clothing, used the bathroom, dressed and left quietly. 

Holtz was well versed in the art of love-making and used that knowledge to bring maximum pleasure to her partners. If truth must be said, it wasn't totally selfless: caressing a woman's body excited her to no end. She craved the skin to skin contact. Emotionally, the illusion of closeness, of love, was satisfying. She usually finished herself off while bringing the woman to climax. No expectation, no deception. 

Tonight had been no different. She stepped outside, took a deep breath, stuffed her hands deep in her pockets, walked back towards her place, smiling, singing to herself. Life was good.


	3. It's Gonna be a Long Day

The next morning, Holtz showed up at work, her usual joyful self, sporting a couple fresh hickeys. 

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Patty, pointing at the love bites, remarked "Oh, you were busy last night!"

With a smile and a wink, she answered "Patty, you don't know what're missing." before making her way to her lab. 

"Good morning, Hot Stuff! What's cooking in that beautiful brain of yours on this fine day?" she asks, leaning over Erin's desk. 

Erin looks up, eye level with a couple of very obvious purple bruises on Holtz neck. "Oh geez, Holtz" she mumbles, shaking her head, casting her eyes back on her laptop screen. She is so damn uncomfortable with Holtz' unashamed display of sexual activity. “Hickeys are for horny teenagers, not grown up professionals. At least Holtz should have the decency to cover them”, she thinks.

As she reaches her workbench, Holtz realizes what Erin's reaction was about. It crosses her mind the professor is uptight about sex, leading her to wonder if Erin only does it on Sundays, missionary style, bing bang, thank you Ma'am. Must be boring like hell, she figures. Holtz being curious, playfully asks, in a very official voice, "Dr. Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Radio-Times. In your professional opinion, do you think ghosts have sex?" causing Erin to spit back a mouthful of coffee rather than risk choking on it.

"Holtzmann, I know you had sex last night. I can see it. I don't want to talk about it." Mental images of Holtz having sex start worming their way into Erin's brain. "Oh God, it's gonna be a long day", she figures, blushing.

Holtz smiles, as she turns on the music and starts dancing to the beat of "Try", an old Janis Joplin tune.

Stumped at an equation, Erin, standing in front of a white board, calls out "Holtz, I need a second set of eyes here." Her colleague bounces over and leaning casually on Erin slowly goes through the equation. Right away, she picks up a simple mistake, but mischievously decides to wait a little longer before speaking out. She can feel Erin blushing. "The factor should be 8 not 7. Distracted this morning, are we Professor?" as Abby is calling them for lunch, she continues without skipping a beat, "Coooome, let's get soooome …. food." hooking her arm into Erin's, dragging her away from the white board.

Erin represses a comment, her mind having an interesting conversation with itself "Does she ever think of anything else besides sex? Well, at least, she's getting some. I wonder if she's as good as. No, no, I'm not going there. She does have strong hands, nimble fingers, those lips and eyes. Erin, she's co-worker and she's a woman. What the hell are you thinking about."

Her internal dialogue was thankfully interrupted as they sat down for lunch. She didn't notice Holtz wide smile.


	4. Pepé Le Pew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upgrades to the proton packs harness is such great opportunity ...

As they were enjoying the last of their lunch, Abby asked Holtz what new and wonderful things she was working on.

"I did a few minor adjustments this morning to the containment field, no biggy. I'm thinking of upgrading the proton packs harness to distribute the weight better and add some insulation between the packs and our backs. It would cut down on the heat and when Mr. Ghost throws around, falling on our back wouldn't hurt as much."

The three women quickly agreed, each having had their shares of bruises and aches from the packs. 

"It settled then. Come on upstairs, to get measured by the famous Coco Holtzmann, oui?" Holtz said in her best Pepé Le Pew voice.

Patty was first, followed by Abby. Holtz took several measurements of their torso. Patty offered to measure Holtz' back. "No need to stick around. Don't worry, Erin can do me when I'm done with her, won't you Erin?" deadpanned Holtz with a quick wink to Patty, ensuring both Abby and Patty would leave her alone with Erin.

Erin stood straight as a board, looking straight ahead, jaws clenched so tight her teeth must have moved back her gums. Holtz was naturally very thorough, measuring every angle: shoulder to shoulder, under arms to waist, waist, around under the breasts, around over the breasts, each time (each frickin' time, thought Erin) firmly holding the measuring tape flat against Erin with her hands. Each time letting in hand linger a moment longer than necessary. Each measurement earning a compliment. With the last measurement done, Holtz placed her hands on top of Erin's shoulders and offered, with a smile "You're quite tense. Would you like a massage. I'm told I'm pretty good in that department."

Holtz was standing behind her, quite close. Erin felt her feet were glued to the floor. She could feel the breath of the engineer on her neck, the warmth of her hand. She was sure Holtz could hear her heart pound. Truly, she felt like a deer caught in the headlight of a freight train! 

"No, it's ok. " she managed to say. 

“My turn then” taking off her lab coat and handing the measuring tape to Erin. Erin was trying so hard to carry out the task without her fingers touching Holtz. Ticklish Holtz almost jumped out of her boots during the underarm to waist measurements. She wouldn't stand still, forcing Erin to take measurements over and over again. 

“For crying out loud, Holtz, stop moving” exasperated Erin finally let out, looking her straight in the eyes. Her frown turned to a smile seeing Holtz “sorry faces”. She relaxed and took the last few measurements, gave the tape back to Holtz and walked to her desk, without a word, realizing how close she'd come to kissing the engineer.

Had Erin turned back at that moment, she would have seen Holtz' cutest dimple...


	5. Fitting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre."

The harnesses needed custom fitting. It was no surprise that Erin's was the first one ready.

"Fitting time" announced Holtz as she dropped Erin's ghostbuster coveralls on her desk. 

"Now?"

"Yup." The stone-face engineer didn't go back to her workbench. She waited.

Erin debated whether to change right there or go off to the washroom. "Don't be silly" she told herself "It's no different than changing in the locker room." Before getting up, she took off her shoes, then, slightly turning away from Holtz, unzipped her pants, took them off, bent as she slipped her feet into the coveralls pant legs, pulled off her top in one quick movement, slipped her arms into the coveralls, pulled it up around her shoulders, zipped it. It took less than a minute. 

She turned to face a beet red, slacked jaw, lip bitting Holtzmann. Oh, this is awkward. Erin remembered that she was wearing her new set of black lace bikini undies and bra. She didn't need any kind of superpower to know what the blonde was thinking. 

It took a moment for Holtz to recover. As her eyes moved up to Erin's, she uttered one word, "Nice", in husky voice. Clearly, she wasn't talking about the weather. 

Holtz melted the tension by mimicking slapping her jaw up, noisily clearing her throat and whispered "Back to business".

Erin, took a deep breath and smiled at the engineer's joke, thinking the worst was over. It may have been for her. It wasn't for Holtz. 

Custom fitting the harness was next. 

Adjusting the harness, meant Holtz would need to slip her hand between Erin's body and the straps or the frame. That's a lot of touching for someone whose boxing shorts are already wet. 

Humorously talking to the contraption as she usually did when working on any one of her babies, the engineer managed to concentrate on the job and keep a steady hand. The temperature went down, for both of them. 

By the end of the fitting, Erin was getting used to the blonde's firm yet gentle touch, raising more questions in her mind. Holtz' attention to details, the minute adjustments she made, for example, clearly must be signs that Holtz cared about her well-being and safety, felt protective. Erin thought this was a hell lot more than she could say about any of her former lovers. 

"Ok, Hot Stuff, we're done." finally declared Holtz, as she helped Erin out of the harness. She then added, in a stiff voice, eyes to the ground, "Sorry about earlier, ummm .. I, you know, well, umm, you aaammm have ummm abeautifulbody" and she hurried to her workbench without waiting for a reply.

If Holtz had looked at Erin's face at this point, she would have seen a smiling woman, blushing at the compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you figured out my first language isn't English, it's French. At some point, I'll go over the "concordance des temps" but for now, our friend Hotlz is getting herself into trouble of her own making. So ... what's next. Comments ? Suggestions ? Feel free :-)


	6. Be Careful What You Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tackles an entity. Holtz gets back at Erin.

"Come on, lets go!"

The first call of the week couldn't come soon enough for Holtz who bounced around. She'd spent the weekend tinkering with the arsenal, not bothering to sleep.

"Sleep is for dudes!" Abby gave a dirty look to the engineer at that exclamation. Pringles feed, sleep deprived, high on coffee and sugar Holtz was reckless. She'd chew out Holtz later.

The tire shop call wasn't overly dangerous: one floor, one entity. 

"Erin, Holtz, start at the south-end of the building, Patty and I will start at the other end." 

It had become the usual pairing. The entity was trashing the place. Tools and tires were flying. "Erin, to your left" yelled Holtz, as she saw the Class IV swing Erin into a pile of tires. She pulled the trigger, lassoed the entity into the waiting trap and went over to Erin, who, by now, was freeing herself from the tires. 

"You ok?" was meet with a groan from Erin. "Yeah, at least, I didn't get slimed this time."

While Abby collected from the shop owner, the rest of the team helped each other remove the proton packs and put the equipment back into the ECTO. 

"Holtz? You're bleeding" noticed Erin as she put her hand on the engineer's arm. The coverall was ripped and a red stain forming. Holtz turned her arm trying to see: "It's not hurting, it can wait 'till we get to the Firehouse". 

"You're not driving Holtzy, in the back with Erin, and don't you go bleeding all over the place." Patty figured the blonde wouldn't protest too much if she got to sit next to Erin. Sure enough, Holtz quietly sat on the back seat. 

Erin, first aid kit ready, tugged at her sleeve "Let me have a look". 

"You just want a look at me, Hot Stuff" Holtz said with a twinkle in her eyes. Before Erin could say anything, Holtz has stripped to her waist, exposing a very white, very nude torso."

"For God's sakes Holtzy, not here! Don't you ever wear a bra?" exclaimed Patty, palming her face. 

"Nah, laundry day." How convenient! Holtz turned her injured arm towards Erin, with a challenging grin. No doubt she was getting back at Erin for the fitting incident. Erin couldn't look at the arm without seeing the body to which it was attached. She blushed, she swallowed hard. The longer she took, the perkier Holtz' nipples got in the cool air. "Nice move, Holtz, very mature." she growled as she finally started cleaning and dressing the wound, gently, her eyes struggling to stay focused on the cut.

Abby returned to the car in time to see a snickering Holtz getting back into her coveralls, Erin's ears ready to spurt blood from blushing so hard, and Patty banging her head on the steering wheel. "You crazy white ass women" was the only explanation she got .


	7. Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is in a bad mood.

"Damn Jillian Holtzmann!" Erin tossed and turned, got up in frustration, walked around muttering to herself, went back to bed, kicked off her pj and underwear and decided to help herself to sleep. Fuck, she was already wet, it'd be quick. She started role playing her favorite fantasy in her mind. Nothing. Not A Thing. As she was furiously rubbing her clitoris, flashes of Holtz stripping her coveralls came to her, exploding in sensations, welcome sensations. She thought back to Holtz hickeys, trying to imagine her reaction, her groans. She remembered how hot Holtz' hands felt as she was measuring the damn straps, how horny Holtz had looked when she had changed in front of her. All these bits and pieces turned into one hot, satisfying orgasm. Her last thought, before going to sleep was "Oh fuck me Holtz."

"Rise and shine, E-bear, it 9 o'clock" Holtzmann softly knocking at her door sent her in a panic, as she tried to retrieve her underwear and pj bottom from the bedding, afraid Holtz would come in and she'd be found out. 

"Sorry, I'll be up in a minute." 

"Coffee is ready in the lab"

Holtz had heard Erin mumble and move around during the night, while she was still recoiling Patty's pack. She correctly figured that Erin had not slept well. The engineer had finally crashed in bed around 3 am, promptly helped herself by imagining getting on with Erin, fantasy which had become her most efficient way to an orgasm. Holtz's imagination being fertile, her fantasy was in living colours, full of sounds, smells, tastes. 

Erin showered, dressed and found her way to the lab, still disturbed by her nocturnal imaginary escapade. The first aid kit was on her desk reminding her Holtz' dressing needed change. "Why the hell can't she ask someone else" she thought for a moment before she reminded herself she was the one with the advanced first aid course, and Holtz would go without before asking anyone else.

"Holtzmann? Time to change your dressing. No flashing today, please." The engineer walked over with a smile, taking off her lab coat, while Erin doused her hands with an antiseptic. She let a sight of relief seeing Holtz was wearing a regular tshirt under her lab coat. 

"Dr. Gilbert, you take the fun out of it." She grabbed a chair, flopped by Erin, landing her front arm on Erin's desk. 

"Will the patient survive?" Erin smiled at the question. "Yes, another day, at least" she answered in a light tone. 

"I heard you moving around last night... Everything ok Erin? You know you can talk to me, right? Anytime." It wasn't Holtz' usual banter: once in awhile, Erin would catch glimpses of Holtz softer side. Erin let herself peer at Holtz baby blues, trying to gauge how much she could tell Holtz. "Perhaps later" she murmured adding "You're good to go", breaking the magic moment.

Holtz was not very good at expressing her feelings but she could sure pick up on other people's and given Erin's propensity to turn a mountain out of a molehill, she wouldn't be put off so easily. "Did my prank yesterday offend you?"

Erin contemplated her choice of answers. It wasn't flirty Holtz that was asking. It was her friend Holtz, the one who had decked the guy at the bar who had spiked her drink, had sat, comforting her for hours during one of her crying jags, had covered her body with her own when knives were flying during the fish processing plant bust. Was she offended? What right did she have to expose herself? But then how else was she suppose to get her arm out of her coveralls? Why would seeing breasts offend her? No, it was the grin, she knew she was putting me on the spot. That's typical Holtz, turning en embarrassing moment into a joke. I'm I supposed to tell her I came screaming her name last night? Is that why I'm upset?

"I don't know what to tell you Holtz. Sometimes I don't know if you're toying with me, messing with my head, or if it's me overreacting. You flirt with every woman you meet, but it's like the slime, it always seems to land on me worse."

"Like slime? That's low." Holtz spun the chair around and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going out." is all she said.

Erin had done exactly what she didn't want to do. She didn't have to see Holtz to know Holtz was hurt.


	8. Bedpost notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gets to explain what she meant.

Holtz sat on a park bench.

"I just don't know when to stop, do I?" The tears were building in her eyes, stinging. "Slime, that's a new one. I should be used to that by now. What's one more reject? It's the way it is, that's the way I am, unfit. Why the fuck didn't I leave before they figured it out. I had it good, why the hell did I have to ruin it? Nice going Holtz!"

By the time Erin sat next to her, she was knee deep in self-hate, hot tears cascading down her cheeks. Erin had not known how fragile and insecure Holtz was with all or any relationship. She was afraid she'd say the wrong thing, again, and Holtz would take off. Her first instinct was to put her arms around Holtz and hug her, but that just may embarrass her further. She took Holtz' hand in hers. There was a bit of resistance, but she didn't let go. She didn't say anything for the longest time, until Holtz' hand relaxed in hers. 

"Holtz, I'm not letting go of your hand. I'm not letting go of you. Hear me out, please, I'm not very good at this. I wasn't comparing you or your flirting to slime. It came out wrong. You flirted with me, I flirted back and then I started to wonder if it was just a game, you know. You're so bright, so attractive, so funny, why would you want to flirt with me when you can attract women your age. And last night, I concluded you couldn't possibly be attracted to me, it had to be a game, another notch on your bedpost."

Holtz started pulling her hand away. "No, wait, I'm not done, don't go half-cocked on me." Erin's voice was shaking, unsure, yet she wouldn't let go of the engineer's hand. Holtz relaxed a bit. 

"I don't know if I'd be a notch on your bedpost, you certainly wouldn't be one on mine."

Erin stopped talking, letting the words sink in. 

"I'm sorry I flashed you yesterday. I don't know when to stop and I went over the line. I'm so so sorry I offended you. What are YOU saying, Erin?" 

She's not getting what I'm saying, what I'm asking, oh god. Erin squeezed Holtz' hand a little more. "Holtz, you've cared about me more than any of my lovers, you've looked at me in ways that no one has ever looked, I trust you like I've never trusted anyone, I worry I'll lose you every time I hear a poof, I admire your brilliant mind, your exuberance, your sexiness. What am I trying to say? I'm falling for you Holtz."

Erin needed a couple of deep breath before she could finish. "I am asking you if you feel the same way, if you have feelings for me. I'd be really hurt if I found out that you saw me as a one-night stand."

Erin's eyes filled with tears at the words she had just said. Here she was flashing her whole fucking heart (forget boobs) to a beautiful woman, 10 years her junior. How pathetic was that. Holtz' silence was deafening. She let go of Holtz' hand. 

Holtz didn't trust herself to speak. She threw her arms around Erin, pulled her into a gentle kiss that tasted of tears. "Yes Erin, I have real feelings for you. I'm not playing you. I tried getting your attention the only way I know." 

They stayed on the bench, holding hands, leaning against each other until their stomach brought them back to reality.

As they walked back to the Firehouse, anyone who'd have look at their faces, would have seen serene smiles.


	9. Gilberted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin nap together.

"Abby, you owe me. Put your money, right here in my hot little hand!" Patty yelled before hugging Erin and Holtz. "Finally, it's about time."

They both looked happy but exhausted. "Take the afternoon off, you two." offered Abby, taking her turn at hugging them. She would need to lay down the law about acceptable behaviours, but now wasn't the time. 

They ate leftovers, went up to Erin's room, flopped on the bed laying on their back, looking at the ceiling, almost shell-shocked.

"Erin, is it ok if I strip and get under the blanket? I don't want to sleep in these clothes."

"Go ahead" she answered as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her clothes, and slipping under the blanket. Neither one felt like they had anything left to hide. 

Extending her arm, Holtz motioned to Erin to come over and rest on her shoulder. Erin did a half roll on Holtz, nesting her head in the crook of Holtz' neck, Holtz lazily running her hand on Erin's back. The skin on skin was sublime, one of the sweetest moment of their lives. Soon they were asleep.

Holtz was the first to wake up. She didn't move a hair, content to feel Erin's breathing against her neck, content to feel every part of Erin against her. Erin stirred, opened an eye.

"Hey"

"Hey you"

Holtz resumed stroking Erin's back. "You ok?" grinned Holtz to Erin. 

"Yeahhhh" smiled back Erin, "You're so comfortable, so warm."

"I love the smell of your hair." Holtz offered, nuzzling into Erin's hair. 

Holtz laced their fingers together, kissed Erin's hand gently before placing the hands on her sternum. No rush. 

"Holtz?"

"Umm?"

"Would you scratch my back, yeah, right there. Oh, that's good, thank you." 

"Holtz?"

"Umm?"

"It feels weird calling you Holtz when we're like this. May I call you Jillian or Jill?"

"I guess so, if you want. Just here, right?"

"Yes"

"Erin?"

"Umm?"

"Can we make mad passionate love?"

"When?"

"Now."

"I guess so" answered Erin, grinning.

Holtz felt Erin's mouth latch on to her neck, biting, kissing, sucking. It was like a bolt of pleasure had gone through her body, settling way down south. 

Erin moved to Holtz' ear.

"Erin? Oh fuck, Erin!" She grabbed Erin's thigh between her legs, lifting her hips. Her hand ran down and squeeze Erin's cheek. 

When Erin started kissing her breasts, and angled her leg to provide more traction to her partner, Holtz was a goner.

"Erin, oh fuck Erinnnn, fuckkkkkkkk" groaned Holtz, louder and louder. 

"Jillian? Jill? Oh god Jill, oh Jill" She held Holtz in her arms, while the petite engineer shock, eyes shut tight, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

It was 15-20 seconds before Holtz' respiration started returning to normal, tension washing out of her body. She opened her eyes, as much as she could anyway, and smiled shyly.

"Wow - that's a surprise. Thanks Babe. I just got "Gilberted" didn't I?"

Erin blushed at the compliment. She had not expected Holtz to be a hair-trigger. Neither had Holtz, evidently.

Holtz grabbed Erin's face, crushing their lips into a passionate kiss, flipping her.

Erin was about to get "Holtzmanned".


	10. White Ass Hornytoad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil is in the details.

And "Holtzmanned" she was, several times.

The blonde engineer lovingly explored every inch of Erin's body, took it apart, revved it up, made it "poof" with the same enthusiasm she did with any machine. Erin loved every minute of it. 

Discovering Holtz was more of a challenge. To protect herself, she'd rarely given in a sexual partner. Expressing her wants and desires for herself was something new for Holtzmann. Theorizing, unravelling data, solving equations was Erin's speciality. Aside from that, Erin couldn't take her hands (and mouth) off Holtz. She needed to hear Jill call her name while lovemaking. It had to be "mine" as much as "yours". And so it was.

The morning following their first afternoon together (and evening, and night), Abby called a meeting. 

"People, we have to talk about how we're gonna handle this. Holtz? Holtzmann? Jillian! Please, put your hands on the table. Look at me. Keep your hands on the table, for fucksake!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Come on, Holtz! Erin! Talk some sense into her."

"Abby's right. We work here." Erin said softly to Holtz.

"Damn right, I don't want to walk in on to you two getting on everywhere." piped up Patty

"First thing first. How do we term your "thing"? You've been pinning for each other for months..."

Abby read fear into Holtz eyes. "I don't know, we haven't discussed that."

Erin, sensing Holtz' discomfort, replied, looking directly at Holtz, "How about saying we're seeing in other", reading relief in Holtz' eyes.

"Yup! We're seeing each other."

"Good, we can work with that. You know we'll have to tell the Mayor's office in case there's any kind of backlash. But we can work with that, right Patty?"

Looking at the two lovebirds, Patty burst out laughing, "Yeah, they're seeing each other, that's the least we can say. So after you've called the mayor's office, I'll put out a couple of pics of them two, doing something sweet ... "

"Holtzy, something sweet, not molesting your girlfriend."

"Ok, ok" whined Holtz.

Erin squirmed at the word "girlfriend". 

"We're not teenagers. There's something about the word "girlfriend"... Holtz?"

Holtz, not a wordsmith, looked at Erin, straining to understand the meaning of what Erin was saying. Abby tensed up. Erin bit her lip. 

She put her hand on Holtz thigh to calm her down before adding "It's not the concept, it's the word "girlfriend", which to me is for kids. We're not kids. We are starting a relationship. We're lovers. You're ok with that, Holtz?"

Holtz nodded yes. She wasn't exactly sure what the difference was between "going out" and "relationship", "girlfriend" and "lover", but if that's how Erin wanted it, that's how it would be.

Shaking her head at the semantic of it all, Patty said she'd put a couple of pics on Instagram. Holtz bounced with joy. Erin smiled at Holtz reaction. 

"Ok, so that's settled." continued Abby. Now, you know we love you both. Neither one of you is a great communicator, so you're bound to hit bumps in your "relationship". I'm telling you right now, these bumps cannot affect your work. We work as a team. Is that clear?"

Both nodded, they understood.

"And god help you if you hurt each other. If that happens, I'll bang your heads 'til you come to your senses." Patty warned.

Holtz and Erin looked at each other and smiled. They knew what Patty was saying, understood she meant it, meant every word she had just said.

"And furthermore, Holtzy, keep it in your pants! No nasty in common areas. I don't care what you do in your rooms, but anywhere else..."

"You mean to say I cannot kiss my ... ummm ... lover or hug her, or ... ?" a mildly indignant Holtz asked.

"Holtzy, you know damn well what I mean, you white ass hornytoad. Erin, you better keep her in line."

The comment didn't phase Holtz. She made a perfect Miss Piggy's face, mouthing "Me?".

"That's it? Anything else?" Abby asked.

"I love you guys" concluded a beaming Holtz, looking at Abby and Patty before turning to Erin, her words meant to carry a special meaning for each one present.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, we'll see where it leads. Positive reinforcement works for me :-) I look forward to your comments.


End file.
